Absence
by June Bug
Summary: ~he lifted his hand up and to his face. Smearing blood all over his face. He licked his lips and laughed again. ~ The main summary is inside. Just a taster. Read and review! *for Dilly fans everywhere* (R because of referferences later on)
1. Chapter One

Absence

Author: June Bug

Disclaimer: I do not own (however much I try to) Escaflowne or any of its characters or places that are mentioned in the Escaflowne series or film that I may so happen to mention in my story.

Summary: You'll get the main gist of it from reading this first chapter. If indeed I add any more too it! Basically our beloved Dilly has returned but his memories of Celena are fresh in his mind and she tried to return again, leaving Dilly trapped with no where to go and no one to turn to. Or does he? Read and give reviews pleasu as I am a big far of reviews because they are fun to read and I like getting feedback!

***

Dilandau shivered and reach for his glass but his uncontrollable shaking caused him to drop the glass. It smashed in to a thousand and one pieces. His life was already over. 

He stood up and looked down the hallway. A big house, yet he was trapped in it, breathless with claustrophobia. He daren't leave the house yet he daren't sty in the house. People were watching him. His memories haunted him. The voices pestered him. The scars didn't heal well.

Celena stayed in his mind the whole time. He knew he was stronger than she was but he didn't know for how long for. He tried and tried to shut her out for good. But no amount of pain or torture would make her leave.

"Dilandau." She was whispering to him again. He shook his head.

"I'm not listening to you. Never again."

Her voice was too chilling and he knew what he said was a lie.

He knelt down to pick up his broken glass. He put the small shards in to his hand and tightened his hand. The pain was tremendous. The glass would take him ages to get out yet this was the only thing that kept Celena away for a short while. He opened his hand out again and looked at the palm of his hand. 

The colour. The shiny blood. He smiled.

"That'll show you you bitch!" He cried. Then he laughed psychotically. He picked some of the glass out of his hand. The bigger bits first then he tried to pick the smaller bits out. The blood was trickling down his wrist and arm. He didn't seem to notice. Then he lifted his hand up and to his face. Smearing blood all over his face. He licked his lips and laughed again.

"That'll show you." He repeated. "That'll show you." He started to rock forwards and backwards, grinning and laughing. He wiped more blood over his face. The blood flow wouldn't stop for a while yet. He had learnt this. The rest of his body was a pale white colour. He looked ill, he looked sick, and he needed help.

The doorbell rang. He stopped rocking and giggled. 

"Door bell." He said, like a small infant learning about house objects. He jerked his head towards the heavy wooden door. 

"Go away!" He screeched. "I don't want to know." He then started rocking again, but not taking his eyes away from the door. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know." The bell rang again, and again Dilandau laughed.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed. He stopped rocking and he started pulling at his grey hair that was beginning to fall out anyway. "Just leave me alone." 

He staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the door. He hit the door hard three times.

"Will you let me in?" He asked. 

"Excuse me, may we come in a moment please sir." The voice from the other side was low and unfamiliar.

"Will you let me in?" Dilandau asked again. He then laughed. "My mamma said to get things done, you don't trust strangers with a gun."

"I assure you sir that we don't have a gun or any other weapons." Said the man.

Dilandau looked outside the window. The rain was coming down harder than it had for the last three days.

"Come in then." Dilandau said. "NO!" he shouted again. "Celena shut up! You can't come in, not today, not ever."

"We'll come back when the weathers better yes?" 

"NO! NO! NO!" Dilandau screamed. "You can never come back, never ever come back ever!" He turned and he fell backwards against the door and then just slid down. "I hate you all! I had you and you and you, and especially you Celena."

He rocked from side to side; splinters from the door dug their way through Dilandau's thin shirt and pierced in to his skin. They weren't small splinters. He grinned and smiled. Then he looked down at his hand. It was red raw but the blood had dried. He moved his hand around. The cuts unhealed themselves and blood continued to flow again. He laughed again. And again.

"I'm never going back there again." He then shut his eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The sun was out. It was an unordinary day. There were birds singing to their hearts content and people laughing and joking about to themselves and having a good time. Then, by following a long path through a thick cluster of tree's you would find a gloomy house and in this house was Dilandau. 

His hands were healing nicely. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed. Then he got off his bed and walked over to the window. The sun instantly shone in his eyes and he shut them quickly. It had been too long. A very long time since he had last been outside and noted the suns beauty. He pulled the curtains shut again and turned and walked to the door. 

"Dilandau. Why do you persist to torture me? I want to be free and you don't want to be here." Celena's annoying voice rung through Dilandau's head. He rattled his head, as though he was trying to get something out of his hair. 

"Leave me alone you bitch. I don't want to go away. I'm happy here. You wouldn't like it here." He cried. He walked to the end of the hallway. There was a huge painting on the wall. He had never acknowledged it before. He looked at it carefully. The face looked familiar. But why? It must have been in this house before he arrived so he would never have known who the person was. 

"Allen." Celena said. Dilandau's eyes widened. Allen? But why was it Allen? 

He took a knife from his pocket and raised it to Allen's throat. 

"You bastard, I hate you, you made my life hell and now you'll die." He started to cut away and the paper. The ripping made Dilandau smile. He continued to cut away until the paper fell to the floor.

"Look what you've done! Why did you do that?"

"He had to die. No I can be free. Free to do whatever I want!"

"No. That wasn't Allen. Allen is still alive, so is Van and that cat girl. They are all alive. The only one not alive is Folken and it serves him right." Dilandau lowered his head.

"No." He said and he stabbed the knife in to the picture frame. He's alive. He's still alive. He may have thought he changed but he was one of us the whole time. He wanted them all dead. He's still alive. I know he is. He's alive. I just know it!" A tear trickled down his cheek and then slid down the though skin that formed his scar on his cheek. He shut his eyes.

"You know that's not true."

"No it's true it's all true. Van died and Allen was murdered and I live happily ever after without you!" He screamed. 

He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"I'm only a boy. Why do you do this?" He cried. "I didn't deserve this. Folken loved me. I know he did. Why do you continue to hurt me so much? I'm a good boy. I'd never hurt anyone. Just leave me alone and I'll go back to my room and I'll stay in there."

"I'm never going to leave you. Don't you see? I can't leave you, I am part of you."

"I could cut you out." Dilandau said. He stood up and pulled the knife out of the frame. "I could just cut you out right now and you'd be gone for ever and ever." He looked at the blade of the knife. It wasn't as shiny as it could have been. He breathed air on to the blade and then wiped it off with his shirt. The shirt slit right away but the knife was now shiny again.

"What are you going to do now Dilly?"

"Don't call me that. It's not my name."

"No, what are you going to do now Celena?"

Dilandau screamed a terrifying and piercing scream that echoed throughout the house. He then turned away and looked toward the door of his room. If he ran then maybe she wouldn't come after him. He started to run.

He tripped.

He fell.

The knife slid across the floor. 

A black shoe stood on top of it.

"Dilandau stand up." Dilandau stood up straight away.

"Folken-Sama!" Dilandau cheered. "Please make her go away. She's ruining my plans; she's getting in the way. She won't leave me alone. She's hurting me! Folken-Sama, make her go away please!"

"Look at yourself. You're pathetic. Why don't you kill her?"

"I-I can't kill her Sama, because then I -" Dilandau shivered. "Then I wouldn't be able to carry out my plans."

"I'll get someone else to do them. You need to get better."

"Folken-Sama, stay with me." Dilandau started to cry. "It's so quiet when you stay with me. Stay with me? Please?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Dilandau. Dilandau wake up. Its time for your medication. Dilandau. Please, don't make this harder for yourself."

Dilandau opened his eyes. A beautifully unknown woman looked down on his. She was holding a cup containing a strange liquid and a small plate with two little pink tablets. She smiled for a short while as Dilandau shifted up from where he was laying. He rubbed his eyes. He then took the cup and sipped it then put the two tablets in to his mouth swallowing them with the rest of the funny liquid. She smiled.

"There's a good boy. Well done. Now you can nap for a while but sooner or later you will have to go down stairs and meet you're new parents."

"Folken?" Dilandau asked in a quite voice. The lady shook her head and ran her hand along Dilandau's head and backward, stroking his hair.

"Not Folken Dilandau. Folken's not coming back." Dilandau opened his eyes widely.

"But he promised, he said he'd come back for me. I want him back."

"Calm down my Dilly, please. Everything will be better after this nap okay?"

Dilly yawned and nodded and fell backwards on his pillow. He shut his eyes and he was fast asleep.

***

He woke up suddenly. 

"Folken?" He cried in to the darkness. There was no reply. He was there when he fell asleep but now he was gone. Dilandau shook his head. He looked at his surroundings. He was still laying on the floor. The knife was just across from him but Folken was no longer standing there, he was no longer looking down upon his failure. He was no longer anywhere and he was never coming back.

Dilandau got up from the floor. His whole body was stiff and didn't want to move. He turned and saw the torn picture of a great Lord laying on the floor. He shivered. Why was it like that? Was there someone in the house with him? 

He walked down the stairs. He walked in to the kitchen and opened the cupboards. He was running out of food. He was running out of energy.

He turned around quickly.

"Who's there?" He cried. He'd heard something. A laugh, an unpleasant, evil laugh. He opened a draw and picked up a knife. "Please, who's there?" There was no reply. 

Dilandau walked out of the kitchen and in to the next room. There was still broken glass on the floor. He looked to the front door on his left. There were bloodstains on the door. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that that was all his doing. Blood, broken glass, a torn picture of Lord Tarlom, a great ruler of Gaea in his time, an ancestor of Folken.

! What would Folken say? What would Folken think of it all? A terrible mocking of someone from his own family. !

Dilandau shook the thought out of his mind and turned suddenly again. This time he definitely heard laughing. But it wasn't unpleasant this time. Dilandau stood in his tracks and waited until he could hear it again. It sounded familiar. It sounded soft and gentle and happy yet at the same time it made every hair on his body stand on end. 

"Who's there?" He asked again. There was no reply. "I can hear you, you know, I know you're in here so you may as well show yourself and make it easier for yourself to meet your killer face to face when I finally slaughter you!" He laughed.

A small girl stood from out of a corner. Dilandau blinked in disbelief that a small girl had made such a terrifying laugh. 

She walked over to him and put her small hand on to his chest.

"I can feel you're heart yet all I see is an unhappy face. Dilandau. I am free, free yourself."

Dilandau blinked again. Then he shook his head 

"I don't understand."

"I'm free. I thought I was gone forever. But I'm not."

"Who are you?" Dilandau shook his head. When he looked back she was gone. He dropped the knife and then shook his head again.

"If this is all you're doing." He turned around; trying to look for the voice that wasn't there. "Then I swear I'll finish myself off. I've had enough of you eating my mind away. I want it back now!" 

He turned and looked at the only mirror in the whole house. It was small. Just enough for him to see if anyone was walking down the path to his house if he was sitting in the right place.

He squinted so as he could see himself. But he couldn't. He could no longer see the truth. All he could see was Celena's face. She was smiling at him. She looked like an older version of the small girl that he had just seen.

"I hate you." He said. "Get out of my fucking life. You've ruined it forever. I hate you!" He screamed. He turned away from the mirror. A sharp pain shot in to his head like he had just been shot but without the bullet of the blood.

"You can't escape me Dilandau." She said.

Then all of a sudden he was gone. And in his place was her in his clothes. She put her hand to her face and started to shake.

She was back. But for how long?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

She looked down at her whole body and then shook her head. After years of trying she'd finally made it. He looked at her hands; they were distorted and scarred. She felt ugly. She felt at her cheek, she looked ugly. She shook her head again. She couldn't let that stop her. She had to get some help before Dilandau came back. Maybe Folken would come back. Then Dilandau would return for sure.

She looked at herself in the mirror. But instead of her reflection was a young boy. He was looking at her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked. "Just because I'm weak doesn't mean you can take advantage of me like this."

She shook her head and put her hands over her ears. She was still looking at the mirror; she couldn't bring herself to shut her eyes. 

All she could see was the young boy talking to her but she could no longer hear him. His lips were still moving and the tears continued to fall down his face.

Finally she turned away. She looked to the front door. She started to walk towards it. She peered out of the window to check if anyone was coming and when she saw that no one was, she opened the door and stepped out in to the sunshine.

She walked along the pathway for a while but then stopped and turned around. She looked at how big the house actually was. She could only just remember being in it. A few odd memories of her walking down a hallway or going in to a different room when Dilandau would be at his weakest points of the days. Her most clear memories were of the nights when Dilandau would get up and out of bed, sleep walking. She made him walk down hallways and go in to another room, but she was weak then even and he would wake up in the mornings and be in a completely different room or laying on the floor.

She always tried to find different ways that maybe she could get back to get help and stop him ever coming back. Never once had she thought about using the mirror. She shut her eyes and saw the poor young boy crying. A tear trickled down her own cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Now was not the time to cry, now was the time to be strong and get help.

She turned back the way she was walking. She picked up a few flowers, a few lavender here and there, and she put then in to her trouser pocket, they were calming her as she walked. Making her stronger and protecting her from evil.

She walked through the trees and came out on to a dusty pathway. A few people that were standing and talking to each other suddenly stopped and turned and looked at her and then started whispering.

"It's been years since anyone's come out of that place in daylight."

She heard them say.

She tried hard to ignore them and carried on walking. More people stopped and started and whispered and laughed amongst themselves. She tried hard to fight back the tears that were slowly forming. 

She found that she was walking with no particular direction. She didn't know where she was going. She knew that she needed help but where would she find it.

If she went to Allen he would probably abandon her again as he did when he found out that Dilandau still had power over her. He never told any one, not even Lord Van. She couldn't turn to him either. They never got on well, never eye to eye, never since he found out that she and Dilandau were of the same person.

She heard more people laughing.

She shook her head trying to block the laughter.

"Its not working, is it?" The chilling voice of Dilandau rang through her head. "Why don't you just give up now? Turn back home and let me take over?"

"NEVER!" She screamed and she fell to the floor.

An old lady turned and started walking towards her.

"Are you okay my love?"

"People? Walking? Laughing?" She cried. "Why do they hurt me? Why do they taunt me? Make them stop! Make him stop!" She closed her eyes.

"What's your name? Shall I take you home?" The old lady asked.

Celena started rocking.

"I have no home. I don't want to go back to that prison."

"Prison? My dear? Have you escaped?"

"Yes but I can't go back there. Please don't let me go back."

"Come with me my love. Come to my house and we'll sort you out." The old lady put her arm around Celena's and lifted her off the floor.

"Make them stop." Celena cried.

"Yes dear, I'll make it stop."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The old lady looked toward Celena with a worried look on her face. The pot of water boiled and the old lady put some herbs in to it. She handed it to Celena.

"Here you go my dear. That'll calm you down." Celena smiled at the old lady.

"Thank you." She replied. The old lady smiled and turned away again.

Celena looked around the house. It was small, only big enough for one person really. She looked on the mantelpiece. There was a drawing of the old lady. She was with a man.

"Is that your husband?" Celena asked politely. The old lady nodded.

"He was. He's not around any longer." Celena sunk in her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The old lady shook her head. 

"It's okay. He died during the battle between that mad scientist and Lard Van." Celena shivered. Mad scientist? She could vaguely remember.

"Some one called Dilandoo, or something liked that. Put a sword to his throat. He was a mad bastard." Celena lowered her head. "But you can't change the past, so I try not to think about it any more, and I just pray that that Dilandoo paid for what he done."

"I'm sure he did." Celena chipped in. "I'm sure that wherever he is he's suffering." The old lady smiled.

"I hope so."

"What's you name?" Celena asked after a few moments of silence.

"My name? Kaori." Celena nodded. She sipped from her drink. It tasted funny, different. She then yawned.

"You're welcome to stay here for a while if you have no where to go?" Celena shook her head.

"No I think I should go. Thank you."

"Are you sure? I've cooked some rice cakes if you would like one." Celena nodded and realised that she was very hungry. Had he ever fed himself properly? The lady took the tray and handed it to Celena. Celena took one and ate it almost whole. The lady smiled at her. She felt herself blush.

"Sorry." Celena said, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." She yawned again. The lady smiled.

"Why don't you rest up and when you wake up you can decided whether you would like to stay or go." Celena realised then that she was actually sitting at the end of a bed. She turned and looked at the pillows. They looked comfy and she was drawn to lay on them and sleep.

"Would you mind?" She asked. The old lady shook her head.

"Not at all, sleep for as long as you want." Celena smiled at the nice lady.

"Thank you." She said and she turned and rested her head on the pillows. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted off the sleep.

The old lady waited a few minutes to check that Celena was actually asleep. She pottered around in her small kitchen for a while, trying not to make any noise. She put the try on a small table and took a rice cake. She ate it and then once she had finished it she walked up to the window and waved her hand. Within moments a group of about five men, all dressed in black were in the small homestead. The lady pointed to Celena who was laying on the bed.

"She won't wake up, that drink was very strong, she'll be asleep for a day or two at least, just be careful, any loud noises or if her body moves suddenly she'll wake up." The old lady whispered. The man at the head of the group nodded and motioned his arms to tell the other men to pick Celena up. They moved quietly and slowly. The old lady just stood and watched. Occasionally picking up another rice cake and eating it. 

They carried Celena out of the door and put her in to a small electric vehicle.

"You won't treat her too badly will you?" The old lady asked. Suddenly feeling a pinch of guilt rush through her mind.

"Just leave her to us now Mrs Bakusu, she'll be fine just as long as she doesn't struggle." The old lady nodded, and the look of worry faded from her face. She smiled and walked back in to her house.

She walked over to her mantelpiece and picked up the picture of her husband and herself.

"We've got him at last my love." she smiled and stroked the face of her deceased husband. "We've got him."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The group of men stopped the vehicle and stepped off of it. Celena was still asleep. One of the men looked at her.

"Rough kid. Pretty though isn't she?" Three of the four men looked at him and smiled. They knew what he was thinking. 

"You can't, she's a scientific discovery, one of a kind. If she gets to the lab and they find her pregnant … I can't imagine." Another man said. "Come on lets get her in."

"Come on, she's asleep, it's quiet, there's no one around." The first man said. He was fairly slim and tall. He had long dark hair that waved down to about shoulder length. He swept his hair back.

"You're sick!" Said another man. He was fairly short in comparison to the first man. He was balding on top as well.

"I'm not, I'm just a man. You think its wrong because there's no way you'd ever get fucked anyway, even if the chick was asleep!" Said the first man. The bald man turned away.

"Yeah you just think that, but just guess who was with you're daughter last night." The tall man went berserk. 

"You bastard, it was you? No wonder she didn't tell me." He swung a punch that got the man on his cheek. The small man just laughed.

"If you're going to be so sick then I'm not going to have anything to do with it." He said and he turned away, stroking his bruised cheek. The tall man laughed.

"Poor sod, doesn't know how to enjoy life, especially when its handed to him on a hot sexy plate." He smiled. "None of you are going to tell on me are you?" The other three men stood still. 

"The risk is too big." Said another man. "Personally I don't see a problem with it but maybe once she's been explored and that. When she's not liable to wake up half way through." The man nodded and took his hand away from his trouser buttons.

"I guess. But this one's definitely mine." The other men nodded.

"Fine." They then all stopped talking and carried her in to the big building. One man uncoded the door and it opened. They carried her through a few hallways and then in to a small quiet bay. They laid her down on a small bed and then left the room. The tall man shut the door and took a note of the door number. Fourteen. He'd remember that one tonight.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Wake up." A voice called. "Wake up, we need to get out of here." Celena stirred. You don't even know where you are. How did you know you could trust that lady? Wake up and get out of here."

Her body jolted suddenly and she was awake again.

Celena opened her eyes. She then blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She shifted and sat up in her bed. The pillows must have fallen on the floor.

"Kaori?" Celena called. There was no reply. "Kaori?" Celena tried a little louder but there was still no response. She got off of the bed she was on and fell to the floor. Her body, she ached all over. Her head was giving her the most pain.

"Kaori?" She called again, even louder. "Please I need you're help." 

Someone laughed.

"Help? You're never going to get any help in here. If we work together we can get out but you'll have to let me take over."

"Anything has to be better than you taking over." Celena said in reply. She pulled herself up. The floor, the bed, everything was cold. Everything was … metal? It wasn't wooden and it wasn't cosy any more. And where was Kaori? 

Have we both been kidnapped?

Celena walked around the room feeling for a light switch with her hands. She felt something and tried to press. Nothing happened although something definitely went click. Then she heard a siren go off. She moved around the room, scared, not knowing where to go, there was no where to hide.

"Try the door." Celena ran towards the door. There was a small crack of light shining through. She felt around for a handle and tried to turn it. 

"It's not working." She cried in despair. "I can't turn it." 

"Hit it, kick it, try harder. They're coming." 

Celena shook her head.

"Why are you helping me? Is this a trap?" She put her hand around the handle but didn't move it. Her grip tightened. If any one were going to come in to the room then they wouldn't be able to turn the handle.

"No, why would I trap you?"

"This isn't funny Dilandau. If you set this whole thing up."

"Just get out of here."

"I can't open the door." Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. She screamed in agony. She knew what was happening. She tried her hardest to stop him from returning. 

"ALLEN!" She screamed. The pain went away for a few seconds but then came back with a vengeance. 

She was gone.

Dilandau turned frantically and he realised he was no good at this either. 

The door banged and he jumped and turned around. Ready to fight who ever was going to be at the door. Was this a good time for him to be back? He hoped so. 

He walked slowly up to the door. The alarm had stopped. The banging on the door had stopped. Everything was quiet. He steadied his frantic breathing down so as he could hear what was going on outside.

"She's awake? Perfect. She'll be weak. I'll get her easily." Said a man's voice. "She'll still be sleepy after the operation."

Operation? Dilandau shivered. What operation? How long had she been here? They had both been asleep? He slowly started to step backwards again.

What was going to happen? Why had she had an operation?

Dilandau shook his head.

Too many questions. Now was not the time. He stepped back against the wall. The door handle turned. He felt his whole body swim with a dizzy feeling.

…

He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

The door opened.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Dilandau took a deep breath and stepped backwards until he was at the cold metal wall. A tall well built man walked in. He was much taller than Dilandau. 

"You? Who are you?" He asked immediately. Dilandau shook his head and refused to talk.

"Answer me!" The man said.

"Tobikuma?" A second man walked in to the room. "Tobikuma what's wrong?" He turned and looked at Tobikuma. Tobikuma was still looking at Dilandau. The second man looked at Dilandau.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?" He started to walk towards Dilandau. Dilandau stayed silent and wished he could walk further back. The cold metal stopped him. It was very cold. He could feel his hands that were behind him going numb, he felt as though he was leaning on ice.

"Get him out of here!" Tobikuma demanded, he was frustrated that the girl was no longer in the room. The second man walked towards Dilandau and grabbed him by his arm.

"Out you come mate." Dilandau was dragged along and out of the room. Tobikuma watched him walk all the way out of the room. He wanted to punch him and hit him and spit on him. Dilandau looked back to the man. They then both looked away.

~~~

Dilandau squinted as he was taken out in to the sunlight. It was an image he had never seen before.

"What's your name?" The man asked. Dilandau shook his head.

"Can't you talk?" Dilandau mind started to tick and his shook his head again.

"Damn. Well you were supposed to be some girl but she had an operation ... so did you yeah?" The man looked at the bandage on Dilandau's head. Dilandau put his hand to his head and then nodded. His head was aching horribly. He closed his eyes for a minute.

"Well sorry about all this hassle. I'll walk you as far as that ward over there. The nurses are hot if you know what I mean." The man winked and smiled. Dilandau nodded and turned away. The man loosened his grip on Dilandau's arm.

"Sorry about that. If I wasn't rough with you I'd get my nuts kicked in by Tobi, he's aggressive like that and mad that you weren't that chick." Dilandau nodded to show he understood. It was tough being a mute, he wanted to say that it wasn't okay and that he didn't appreciate being pulled around like that but he wanted to stay silent, he needed to stay silent in order to get out of this place.

"Come on mate lets go." Dilandau gritted his teeth. Mate? They weren't mates. They were far from it. They walked towards the next ward.

~~~

They reached the ward and the man handed over Dilandau to another nurse. She was young but skinny and nervous. She smiled at Dilandau.

"It must be tough to stay quiet." Dilandau shrugged. _Whatever_. He thought. He wouldn't be a mute for much longer anyway.

"So how did you get on to that ward? It must have been scary, that's where all the … well … I guess I can tell you, you aren't going to tell any one are you?" She laughed to herself. Dilandau shrugged again. She steadied herself. 

"I'm sorry, but it's my first day. I'm just a little nervous and my super has just gone off and left me here." Dilandau sighed, getting impatient and wanting to get out. "So, that ward? That's where scientific experiments are. Led by a strange doctor. I don't know his name." Dilandau's heart sunk. A name would be just the thing he could work on. "They're trying to find a young girl that they let g a few years ago. Well by that time she was actually a he, it's quite strange really. I think they must have changed her name.

"Well they've heard news that she's come back and is no longer him any more and they want to get her back and do another operation…" _Operation_? Dilandau listened carefully. "…so as they can make her just one person again instead of some schitzo person. That's all I know for now. They don't tell me that much. Only that I have to look out for a suspicious looking female. They know that she can change from herself to the other man and it's the other man they want to get rid of. He destroyed entire cities and he didn't care. I've been told to look out for him though but they haven't told me what he looks like. Maybe because if I saw him I'd maybe let him go." 

Dilandau's heart rose again. A person that actually had a heart and cared? 

"I mean, it's not his fault he was part of a science experiment that they messed up." For a second Dilandau felt like un-muting himself to tell her everything. But then again maybe it was all a trick, maybe she had a gut feeling that it was him all along.

"You haven't seen anyone suspicious looking have you?" She asked 

Dilandau shook his head and turned away.

"Ok, thanks any way." She smiled at him.

"So lets see who you are…" She turned to her computer. "I guess you can't tell me your name … so lets go by … can't talk… " She typed letters in to the computer and Dilandau stood and waited. What would happen? She wouldn't find any one on her lists and sooner or later the men at the other ward would realise that he was Celena and Celena was him and they'd come after him and probably kill him. In front of her as well. She would feel bad. 

Dilandau shook his head. What a sensitive thing to think.

__

This is all you're doing Celena. He though. There was no response. His mind was silent.

"So?" The nurse said. "You're mister Kita? You're I wonder how you got out of bed?" Dilandau shook his head and then pointed to the bandages that were wrapped around it.

"Amnesia?" Dilandau nodded. "So you don't know your own name?" Dilandau smiled to himself. This was all too easy. He nodded.

"That's tough. Well if you'll just stay here a minute I'll go and get my super and we'll have you back in you're rightful ward in no time at all." She raised for her chair and walked away.

Dilandau smiled and turned to the main entrance doors and walked out. 


End file.
